Snowed In
by deviousprincess
Summary: Snowed in at Yaya's house? Tadaya, Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko.
1. Trapped

A/N: So I bring you another story {not a one-shot, either!}..Hope you enjoy. :'D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. D=

* * *

"Hurry the hell up, Amu!" Ikuto hissed, knocking on Amu's bedroom door. Amu's little friend Yaya had invited them for hot chocolate or something.. Yeah, something like that. Anyways, Amu was taking BEYOND the usual time getting ready. It's not like they were going on a date or anything. He didn't have much patience left.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Amu said, coming out of her room. She was wearing a plain white shirt with a red tie around the neck and a black skirt with leggings. Her hair was in its usual X clip style. It took her that long,,?

"Let's go!" Amu said excitedly and locked onto Ikuto's arm. She was obviously excited about going over to her friend's house. She hadn't been showing her 'Cool & Spicy' character around him lately. That was probably a good sign.

After walking in almost complete silence, Amu spoke, "So umm.. How do you think I look?" She asked him with a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh, very sexy," Ikuto teased.

Amu blushed furiously and walked faster.

* * *

Nagihiko waited patiently for Rima to come out of her house. It was freaking freezing outside! He sighed heavily. They had just recently started going out.

Rima finally came out of the house. She wore a black and white dress that had numerous laces and bows. It made her look sort of like a maid.

Nagihiko stood up straight. "Are you ready, my Queen?" He asked her, offering his hand to her.

Rima blushed slightly and nodded. She put her hand in his as they started off towards Yaya's.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Kukai was about to pass out from boredom. He had been waiting for Utau for what.. An hour? How long did it take this idol to get ready? Yaya would be pissed if they were late. He knocked on her door for the thousandth time.

Utau slammed her door open. "Kukai! Do you know what patience is? Beauty does not come naturally."

Kukai sighed and nodded, making her believe he understood. She wore skinny jeans and a tight black shirt with a half zipped up jacket. Nothing fancy, really. Her blonde pig-tails were curled at the ends and an iris rested to the right side of her bangs.

They also set out.

* * *

Tadase and Yaya were waiting for the rest of the couples to arrive. They both hadn't intended on dating each other, but Kukai and Amu were both taken, so they got together. Fits, doesn't it? **{A/N: I thought so, too. x3} **

Yaya wore pink capris and a white tank top.

"AGH. YAYA HATES WAITING," Yaya fumed, upset that they weren't there yet.

"Calm down, Yaya-chan. They were all probably just held up a little bit by the snow," Tadase said reassuringly.

Amu and Ikuto were the first to arrive. As soon as Yaya heard a single knock on the door, she jumped up and opened it. "Amu-chi, Ikuto!" She said, hugging Amu.

Amu giggled. "Hi Yaya, Tadase-kun," She said, prying Yaya off her.

Tadase stood up to greet them. "Hello Amu-chan, Ikuto-nii-san." He and Amu still maintained a very strong friendship even though they weren't together.

"Why hello there, Ta-da-se," Ikuto said, gently pushing him aside to sit down. He found it difficult to start calling him by his first name instead of 'Kiddy King'.

It wasn't long after Rima and Nagihiko arrived.

"Hello everyone," Nagihiko greeted, seeing that some had arrived before them.

About 10 minutes later, Kukai and Utau made it.

"Sorry we're late!" Kukai said, opening the door without premission. "Princess over here took forever to get ready."

Utau smacked him as she made her way in. "Shut up!"

"Yayy! Everyone's finally here!" Yaya exclaimed, happy that everyone could make it. She was quick to bring in the hot chocolate.

"Umm.. Where are your parents, Yaya?" Amu asked, looking around.

"They're out of town for a few days, and Tsubasa's in his room, sleeping," Yaya explained.

Everyone except Tadase silently gasped. They were shocked that they would actually trust her alone with her little brother.

"I told them I'd help her take care of Tsubasa," Tadase said to calm them down.

They all settled. "Oh, well that explains it," Rima said, leaning back on the recliner next to Nagihiko.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yaya asked, feeling offended that nobody trusted her.

"I-It's nothing!" Amu interfered. "A-Anyways.. This hot chocolate sure is good. It brings back memories from the Royal Garden.." They were all 2 grades ahead of that.

"Damn, it sure does," Kukai said, remembering back to when he was the Jack. Former former Jack, actually. This was like a Guardian reunion except Kairi wasn't there. "Good times, good times.."

"It's snowing kind of hard outside," Rima said suddenly.

Utau looked out the window. "She's right. It is snowing hard."

"Holy crap!" Kukai exclaimed, noticing the amount of snow that was on the ground. "This is just like a movie I watched! They were all trapped in a haunted house, right? Anyways, they were snowed in and.." He paused when he noticed Utau glaring daggers at him, which meant for him to stop, but he ended it with, "They all froze to death."

Yaya practically screamed, but caught herself when she remembered Tsubasa was asleep in his room. She clung to Tadase, trembling now.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon Yaya. It's not that scary."

"Just drop it, Kukai," Nagihiko sighed.

"But he is right, we are snowed in," Rima said quietly.

'What?!"

* * *

A/N: Oooh, what'll happen now?! =O You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Review or else I'll eat'chu. =)


	2. Truth or Dare

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ Here's chapter 2~ {I had fun =P}

Disclaimer: Still don't own. ;~;

* * *

"What?!"

"I said we were snowed in," Rima repeated, sipping her hot chocolate. Usually she would've been freaking out if she were isolated, but since she was with her friends and Nagihiko, she was fine.

"Holy shit!" Kukai yelled, standing up.

"Kukai, shut up!" Utau said, pulling him down. "I'm sure it'll clear up soon."

Amu bit her lower lip. "It doesn't look like it."

Tadase turned on the weather. It said that no one should be out because a snowstorm was happening, but it would clear up very soon.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no. What if the power goes off? What if we die like the people in that scary movie?! What if the snowstorm never goes away?" Yaya panicked.

"Yaya-chan..." Tadase sweatdropped.

Ikuto took the remote from Tadase and turned the TV off. "Maybe we should play a little game until the weather clears up," He smirked.

"What kind of game?" Amu asked, making sure it wasn't inappropriate.

"Truth or Dare."

"That sounds fun!" Yaya smiled, her mood changing. "Ikuto, you start."

"Okay," Ikuto said, looking around the room for his first victim. His eyes landed on his sister. "Utau."

Utau looked at Ikuto, already knowing which one to choose. "Dare."

"I dare you... The next time you go on stage, you make a shout-out to your sweetheart, and make it as embarassing as you can," Ikuto said, the same smirk returning to his face.

Utau blushed and looked at Kukai.

"Don't you dare," Kukai warned. The paparazzi hadn't known anything about their relationship and they'd go crazy if they did know.

"Consider it done," Utau said, ignoring Kukai's warning. "Amu, truth or dare?"

Amu fiddled with her fingers, wondering which one she should pick. "U-Umm.. Truth."

"Pfft, candy ass," Ikuto said, putting both hands behind his head.

"Okay," Utau said, thinking. "Have you and Ikuto kissed?"

Amu looked confused. The time he kissed her on the cheek or..? Well, they'd kissed after that so she tried to answer with a straight face, "Of course."

Normally this would bother Utau, but she seemed rather unaffected.

Amu glanced around the room. "Hmm.. Nagihiko."

Nagihiko looked at Amu. "Yes? Um.. Truth." It didn't take him long to regret his answer, because he just knew she'd ask him a difficult question that he'd be no good at explaining.

Amu smiled mischievously. "Umm.. You and Rima haven't.. Done anything yet.. Have you?"

Both Nagihiko and Rima blushed extremely. "N-No! Of course not!" Nagihiko answered, waving his hands infront of his face.

It took a minute for Rima and Nagihiko to calm down, but Nagihiko finally looked at Tadase. "Hotori-kun.. Truth or dare?"

Tadase blinked. "Truth."

Nagihiko grinned, knowing the perfect question. He wanted to make it as embarassing as Amu's question. "Yes. Do you still love Amu-chan?"

Everyone's heads shot up immediately, all staring intently at Tadase.

Amu and Tadase were both blushing furiously. "U-Umm.."

Yaya raised a brow. "Well. Do you, Tadase?" She growled, putting even more pressure on him.

Tadase hesitated. "Uh.. N-No!"

"That's great, Tadase," Yaya said, patting Tadase's arm, making him tense.

"O-Okay.. Souma-kun.. Truth or dare?" It was obvious he was still recovering from his blush attack.

Kukai crossed his arms. "You should know me, Hotori! What do you think? Dare, of course!"

Tadase started thinking of a good dare for Kukai. He knew he'd do anything, but he wanted to make it emotionally painful somehow. "I dare you to.. Not complain and listen about Utau's feelings and needs for a whole week."

Kukai and Utau both gasped. "You're sick, Hotori! Sick, I tell you!" Kukai said in horror.

"Oh, that'd be so nice," Utau gushed. "You're soooo doing that."

Kukai grunted. "Fine. Ikuto, truth or d-"

"Dare," Ikuto answered quickly.

"I dare you to sit through a cheesy romance movie with Hinamori," Kukai smirked.

Amu looked delighted.

"What?! Hell no!" Ikuto argued.

Amu squealed. "Ooh! I can't wait!"

Ikuto sighed in defeat and looked at Yaya. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Yaya said excitedly, waving her hand around.

Ikuto knew a great dare for Yaya. "You have to give up candy for a whole week, and Tadase has to make sure you don't cheat."

Yaya made a determined face. "Yaya will do it! Yaya is no cheater!" She quickly looked over at Rima.

"Rima-tan!"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Mm, truth."

Yaya thought for a minute, and when it popped into her head she snapped her fingers. "Do you plan on marrying Nagi?" That was the most personal question ever, next to 'have you done anything yet?'

Rima turned somewhat of a faded red color. Her and the cross-dresser? Since when did _marrying _become an issue? For god's sake, they had just recently started going out. "Uhh.." Rima hesitated.

"Hey, guys!" Kukai said suddenly, getting everybody's attention. "The snow has stopped."

"It looks okay to go home," Amu observed.

"Let's go then," Kukai said while stretching.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate!" Nagihiko waved as they all started to go their seperate ways.

"And all the truths and impossible dares," Rima added.

"Okay, see ya guys! We start on our dares tomorrow!" Yaya said, smiling. Although she was a little sad that she'd have to give up candy for a whole week. Her sweet tooth against that? Ha.

* * *

A/N: Well, did you love it? Review NAO. *_*


	3. Effects

A/N: The last && final chapter of 'Snowed In'! Thanks so much for all the reviews. *happy now* Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day and it was time for everyone to start their dares.

As Utau ended her song, she looked into the audience. Kukai was currently watching from backstage, debating on whether she'd do it or not. He didn't think she would do it. He was so wrong.

"Before I go for the night, I'd like to say something to my boyfriend, the best guy in the whole entire world! I love you, Souma Kukai!" Utau said happily.

The audience went crazy. Some of the boys in the audience sounded ticked.

Kukai felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to barf all over Utau and her dumb stage. But no, he couldn't complain. Plus, he had to listen to her needs! What else could she want? She already had everything! Kukai silently swore to himself.

* * *

It was nearing the end of a romance movie Amu and Ikuto were watching.

Amu practically squealed at everything romantic that happened and kept waking Ikuto up every five seconds to point out the obvious or state something that she liked the best.

"That was the best movie ever! We should really do that again sometime! Don't you think, Ikuto?" Amu asked him. She had completely forgotten it was all just a dare, and that he was forced to do it.

Ikuto was so pissed. He sat through that WHOLE movie, and they hadn't kissed once. Not even once. What the hell was the point in that? But apparently Amu liked it, and despite all the anger, he was glad to see at least one of them happy.

* * *

"Yaya-chan, stop!" Tadase yelled, pulling Yaya past a candy shop.

"Let..... Go.... TADASE! I HAVE TO GET MY PRECIOUS CANDY! THEY'RE CALLING TO ME!" Yaya fought, trying to get out of his grip.

"No, they're not!" Tadase said, yanking her back.

"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU... I PROMISE!" Yaya spoke to the candy.

People stared at them. **{A/N: O.o}**

* * *

"So....." Nagihiko wondered out loud. He and Rima were eating ice cream in the park, but had stopped to rest on a bench. "Are we getting married?"

Rima almost choked on her ice cream and looked at Nagihiko like he was crazy. "N-Nagihiko, I truly do not know." She coughed.

"I think we are," Nagihiko said, looking at the sky.

Rima glared at him. "Cross-dresser!"

"Goldilocks!" He replied back playfully.

Rima scowled at him. "What a lame comeback, Nagihiko." She licked her ice cream.

Nagihiko chuckled. "How do you think everyone else is doing with their dares?"

Rima shrugged. "Poorly, I suppose."

"Yeah," He agreed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. ;~; Anyways, since I'm done with all my stories, feel free to post some ideas for me! Or you can always PM. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! :'D


End file.
